Lost In Stereo
by LilMsSugarRush
Summary: For the Secrets & Lies contest. Edward's band heads back home to Seattle to play a show and he meets up with sexy fan Bella. Smut & forbidden love ensues.


**Title: **Lost In Stereo

**Ages Of Characters: **Bella, 17; Edward, 27

**Pen Name: **LilMsSugarRush

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or the songs or this contest by RobertPattinsonlover4ever. :)

**EPOV:**

Seattle. Hometown to The Cougars, my band. Even though we were world famous now with three gold records, we made sure to play at least three shows a year at home and for the last three years, I had really been looking forward to playing home shows. Why?

The reason: one very beautiful fan by the name of Bella Swan. She always got front row tickets to all our Seattle shows and she always managed to get backstage afterwards. I guess our roadies had a soft spot for her, just like I do. I was even blessed enough to get to talk to her backstage. She wasn't like all the other fans. You know the ones who run their skanky hands all up and down your chest and proposition you? Nope, not my Bella. She was classy as hell.

She dressed sexily in dark skinny jeans, sleeveless tops, and Chuck Taylors without looking like a whore. She was in love with our band but she didn't stalk us. The best part about her was that I could see the look in her shimmering brown eyes whenever she looked at me. She wanted me, she wanted me bad and at this show I was gonna give it to her.

I know it's wrong for a seventeen year old fan and a twenty-seven year old rocker to hook up and possibly even form a relationship but I couldn't give a fuck about the rules everyone expected me to live up to as a role model. If it were any other girl who looked at me like Isabella did, I would quickly turn them down. Teenage girls, as I recall from the time I was a teenager myself, were clingy and if there's one thing Edward Masen does not do, it's clingy.

I was knocked out my reverie by our drummer, Emmett.

"Edward, man, we're almost at the Showbox Music Club now. You know you're never gonna get that girl if you laze about daydreaming." I stared at Emmett incredously. Jasper, the bassist, laughed from his seat across from me on the tour bus.

"You act like we don't know about your sweet spot for little Bella Swan", Jasper managed to gasp out between his bouts of laughter. I was amazed that my bandmates were actually cool with me liking, hell, loving Bella.

I ran my fingers through my already messy hair as I spoke, "Yeah, I think this will be the concert where I actually tell her I love her." It was now Emmett and Jasper's turn to stare at me.

"Edward, do you really love her?", Jasper asked, staring me down as if he could see the depth of my emotions. I ground my teeth together. How could I not love Bella? She was my little Juliet. Actually I likened her more to a tiger. She was one tough bitch when people pushed her and she always got her way.

"Of course, I do, Jasper. I wouldn't lie to you two at all."

"Well, bro, then congrats, just don't get yourself into trouble with that little fireball", Emmett piped in.

I chuckled and looked out my window to see we were almost there. I could already see the Puget Sound and Bainbridge Island from here and the queue of people already lining up outside of the club with tickets for our show. I looked at my cell phone for the time. It was only three o'clock and our show started at seven. Damn. I hadn't realized that we were this popular but I guess we were. I wondered if Bella was one of the blurred figures in the line. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to prepare myself for the biggest show of my life.

My only hope was that she would accept me like I accept her.

**BPOV:**

It was just my luck that on the day of my favorite band's show in Seattle, Charlie decided it was too rainy to go fishing. I had a newsflash for Charlie: It was rainy _every day_ in the grand old Olympic Peninsula. Charlie, as police chief of Forks, did not approve of me going to shows where there would definitely be drinking. Whatever. It's not like I went to shows just to get a buzz.

I loved it all. All of the buzz and excitement as you set into the venue and it's already so smoky. I loved getting to be front row with my tour wristband which looked like it was from a goth hospital. **(Seriously, though, I went to the Believers Never Die tour in Troy, NY and in order to get the best spots which were in the middle of the venue, you had to have one of the black wristbands and that's what they looked like.)** I loved just being in the same room as the band and knowing that even if things were shitty outside of this room, everything would be great because music was still good. I guess you could say going to shows was a great comfort to me.

Anyway, Charlie wasn't exactly pleased that I was going to this concert and he made sure to lay down the law to me. Be back home by one in the morning. No drinking. No fighting. No fornication. I got it, Dad. I couldn't really blame the guy, at least he was being a parent. Unlike Renee who was currently in Phoenix again and she decided to send me a cactus. My response? Thanks a bunch, Coyote Ugly, this cactus-gram stings almost as much as your abandonment.

Finally, after all of Charlie's rules, regulations, safety precautions, and such, I was off to go to Seattle alone. An hour later than I had planned. Thanks Charlie. I ended up having to park in a ridiculously far away spot and had to run to the door before they locked it for the show. Did I mention I shouldn't be running? I'm pretty sure it's against the laws of nature, you can Google it.

I arrived at the door, out of breath and redfaced, five minutes later to be just in time to get in. My favorite bouncer, Jacob, laughed in his deep, husky voice.

"Almost didn't make it,eh Isabella?" I growled as I handed him my ticket and he put the wristband on me.

"I told you not to call me Isabella. Just because our dads made us make mud pies as kids does not mean you can call me Isabella and actually it's Charlie's fault that I'm late."

"Charlie doesn't need to worry about you at shows while I'm the bouncer," he said while pompously puffing his chest out. I poked him hard in his abnormally buff pecs and his ego mercifully deflated.

"Cut the crap, Jake. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a previous engagement." He stood in the middle of the doorway and prevented my entrance. "What the hell, Jake? Can I please go like pronto, man?"

He crossed his arms and looked down at me smugly. Well maybe he wasn't being smug, you could never tell, tall people always looked smug to me.

"I guess you don't want the note that Edward Masen dropped off for you here then, do you?" My eyes widened dramatically and I reached up to grab the letter now in his outstretched hand. Just as I felt the crisp paper between my fingertips, Jake pulled his hand up high over my head and I had to jump up to try and grab it.

"Go stick your head in the fricking frozen section, Jake!", I yelled as he finally gave me the note and got out of the way of the entrance.

"Oh, bite me, Bella." I laughed darkly.

"I don't think you'd want me too, Jake", I whispered in my best creeper girl voice.

"Oh? And why is that, tiger?"

"I'm a vampire." Just to prove my point, I showed off my teeth and snapped them. Jake started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, yeah, the most frightening vampire on the planet, that you are." I ran inside at that point, just in time it appears. I made my way through the bustling, anxious crowd to my spot in the front and read my note quickly before The Cougars got on stage.

_Tiger Girl,_

_I hope you got this letter OK. I must admit I'm kinda nervous right now and I haven't been nervous about a show in a very long time. I think it's because I'm going to do something very daring on stage tonight and I want you to pay close attention. I've watched you, Bella. I've seen at our shows since you were fourteen and I've always thought you were the most beautiful girl in the room._

_In fact to quote a good friend of mine, "So many kids but I only see you". Can't wait to see you soon._

_Love, Edward._

Now I'm not one of those typical people who go hysterical over rockstars but I almost squealed when I read his note. How nerdy of him to quote Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump but all the same, it was the nicest thing any guy had said to me.

The Cougars entered the stage to thunderous applause. Emmett got settled behind his drums while Jasper and Edward tinkered around with their guitars. Edward's eyes searched the front of the crowd for something. His eyes caught mine and his face lit up.

"Hello little girl", he said in a gravely voice as he winked at me. He grabbed his mic and began the show.

"Welcome hooooommmme! Damn it feels good to be back. You know I heard the most interesting thing the other day on our here, Jasper." Jasper grabbed his own mic while plucking out a few random chords.

"Yeah, Ed man, I heard that Washington girls give good hand.............shakes." **(This little dialogue happened at the ATL show I went to. They also had 'ball tickler' written on their amps. LOL.)** Everyone in the crowd laughed including me. I was sure he was going to say handjobs.

"No, I heard Washington girls were a good _fuck_", Edward said while looking at me the entire time. I blushed from head to toe and he smiled at my reaction. "Seriously though, the boys and I would like to dedicate this show to a hot little girl up here in the front row who has been a fan when we were still a garage band I think. She's trouble in a tank top but I love her a bunch. With that said, let's rock!!"

The crowd roared again and I nearly had tears in my eyes. OK, so that was the nicest thing anyone had done for me. I had never had my own show dedicated to me. The boys began their song Lost In Stereo. **(ATL owns)**

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo._

_She works for the weekends, mixtape of her favorite bands._

_Tearin' up the radio, lost in the stereo sound._

_She's trouble in a tank top, pretty little time bomb_

_Blowing up, take you down._

_Living in the radio, lost in the stereo sound._

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so_

_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_She's out of control, so beautiful_

_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know._

_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so_

_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_Shake down on a Saturday,_

_Sit back, gotta catch my breath_

_'Cause every time I see her I know she's gonna take it back somehow._

_Tattoos and a switchblade attitude,_

_Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile,_

_Sex & stereo, don't turn the radio dial._

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so_

_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_She's out of control, so beautiful_

_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know._

_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so_

_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_And I'm just like cellophane 'cause she sees right through me,_

_I know she's glitter and gold_

_And that's just the price I pay when I don't even know her name,_

_She's slipping away._

_She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands,_

_Tearin' up the radio, lost in the stereo sound._

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so _

_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_She's out of control, so beautiful_

_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know._

_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so_

_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so _

_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_She's out of control, so beautiful_

_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know._

_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so_

_(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

Edward crooned the song out as if it were his own pain, as if it were him that just couldn't get that girl. I gasped with shock when I realized that Edward meant me. I couldn't deny that I was definitely a forbidden fruit to him. Bands were more than highly discouraged from "engaging in sexual affairs with fans", as their managers called it. If Edward and I ever happened to get together, it would be even worse because I'm just seventeen and he's twenty-seven.

The rest of the set went smoothly and after awhile, it didn't even matter to me that we were ten years apart, I just wanted him so bad. I stared up at him in admiration as he poured out lyrics with sweat dripping almost sexily down his face. They ended their second-to-last song and Edward announced the last one.

"OK, guys, this is the last one for the night but you all know that I'm fluent in Spanish, right? Well, my lady friend's mother is half-Spanish so she knows the language too. I wanted to sing this song for her. Even if you can't speak the language, it still sounds pretty damned nice. Here's to you, mi chica diamante."**(mi chica diamante= my diamond girl)**

The lyrics were sweet as I translated them in my head. My favorite part was the bridge and the chorus.

"Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazon...Y es por ti que late mi corazon, y es por ti que he vuelto a hablar de amor, y es por ti que brillan mis ojos hoy, y es por ti que calma mi dolor", Edward sang.

I nearly cried when I realized what it translated to: Your eyes bring me slowly to the sun and your mouth talks to me about love and the heart...And my heart beats for you, and it's for you that I had returned to talk about love, and it's for you that my eyes shine for today, and it's for you that calms my pain. **(Song: Es Por Ti- Juanes and the translation is pretty accurate though I made it as literal as possible.)**

"Alright, well, this is The Cougars roaring GOODNIGHT SEAAAAAAAATTTTTLEEEE!!!!!" He threw the mic on the stage and stalked over quickly. I ran to where the bouncer would let me backstage and I ran as quickly as I could to find Edward. When I found him, I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he swung us around in circles.

"I'm guessing you got my letter and all my little clues. Girl, I'm into you. I know it's wrong but I can't help myself anymore, I gotta have you, I gotta make you my girlfriend."

He kinda stopped talking there because I had latched my mouth onto his. His eyes opened wide and then relaxed as he gave in to the kiss. He eventually took dominance as he carried me to the tour bus and he flicked his tongue ring into the roof of my mouth. I moaned incredibly loud while shedding our shirts off. He got to the bus and opened the door and put a beanie on the door.

I raised my eyebrows at him in question. "It's like a Do Not Disturb sign. No one is gonna stop me from making love to you tonight." He then licked down the length of my neck, exerting an odd but good kind of pressure with his tongue ring. He brought me back to his tiny bunk and stood before me with a wicked grin on his face. He striped off his black skinny jeans and his green boxers all in one fell swoop. I gasped audibly when I caught sight of his penis.

Granted, I had never seen one in real life before tonight, but I knew his was HUGE. OK, maybe not freakishly huge, but enough to freak a virgin the fuck out. He was still smiling, maybe even a little bit more than he was before.

"Baby bird," he whispered in a low, husky voice that was making my panties get wetter and wetter, "I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one naked here. I'm gonna undress you too, OK?" I nodded my approval as he climbed on top of me in the little bed and started kissing down my neck to my breasts. He nibbled on what he could reach until he reached behind my back and snapped my bra off expertly.

He leaned back a little to ogle my breasts but I, of course, thought that he thought I was bad looking. I tried turning over to my side and putting my arms around myself to rid myself of Edward's critical gaze. He wouldn't let me though. He kept kissing my jawline.

"Baby bird, you don't need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you and for the record I think you're beautiful." He nestled himself harder into me and I felt his long hardness laying on my stomach. I moaned and he chuckled. He then took one of my already hardened nipples and pulled it into his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around it and I felt the cold, metallic tongue ring against. My back instinctively arched up to bring my needy breasts closer to his talented mouth. He did the same to my other breast and then kissed down my stomach to reach the waistband of my jeans. He hooked his calloused guitar fingers in the loops and pulled my underwear and jenas off simultaneously.

He stared at the dark patch of curls on my mound and then he latched his lips back onto mine as he inserted a single finger inside of me. We both gasped inside each other's mouths.

"Oh, Bella", he moaned out. He inserted another finger when the first one felt more comfortable and then another and started thrusting them in and out of me rapidly. I could feel myself reaching a peak.

"H-h-h-harder, Ed-ed-waaaaard", I managed to gasp out. He pressed his thumb on my clit and I gave in to the immense pleasure as I thrashed around on the bed under Edward's weight and rode out my climax. He kissed the space behind my ear as he positioned himself on top of me after he put the condom on.

"You still wanna go through with this, baby bird?" I nodded yes and he kept kissing me gently as he pushed slowly inside of me. Ow! I had never realized how much it fucking hurt! When he was finally all the way in, I felt so damned uncomfortable that a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't worry, baby bird, I love you", he whispered as he kissed my tears away, his arms shaking with the effort of trying to stop his natural want to just plough into me.

"I love you too." He took that as my signal to start again and he rocked against me slowly. I wrapped my legs around him and locked my ankles together and then I started thrusting up quickly to meet him. He got my point and started thrusting into me pretty fast. I felt the orgasm building inside of me already.

"Edward! I'm com---" My yell was drowned by Edward's.

"Me too, baby-ungh--play with yourself, baby bird." I snaked my hand down to my clit and starting pinching and pulling it. My eyes opened wide along with Edward's as we both came at the same time. He remained inside of me as he moved us we were on our sides. Edward pulled me into his hard, sweaty body in a sweet embrace as he kept kissing me.

"Edward, that was amazing, baby. I love you." He chuckled and pulled me even tighter to him.

"I love you too, baby bird." He stared at the tattoo on my wrist. "What's this say?" I allowed him to pull my wrist to his face as he read the words aloud.

" 'Seventeen without a purpose or direction- I don't owe anyone a fucking explanation.' Nice Blink lyrics, was this your first?" I shook my head.

"I have a Sally on my hip." His eyes widened.

"How didn't I notice that? I have a Jack on my right bicep. Wow, matching tats already. Woman, you are made for me." I snuggled into him.

"Guess so, babe." He thought for a second.

"Come on tour with me." He didn't even state it as a question. I answered the only thing I knew I could. School and Charlie be damned; I was going to be with my man.

"Yes." He smiled and kissed me chastely again. As I laid next to him in his tour bed, I almost laughed at the fact that just mere hours before I was a disgruntled, punk high schooler and now I was going on tour with the most popular band in the world...my boyfriend's band.

Nothing could be better.


End file.
